


My Heart Will Go On

by BeatrixRosier



Series: An Ocean of Memories [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixRosier/pseuds/BeatrixRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lives a love story on the Titanic. A love that will last for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The luckiest sons of bitches in the world

Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912.

It was almost noon. Hundreds of people were waiting at the pier next to the ship named Titanic. The atmosphere of excitement was contagious. People embracing each other in tearful farewells or waving and shouting ‘Bon voyage!’ to friends and relatives on the decks above.No one seemed to notice the strange, but elegant looking man walking towards the First Class gate.

He was dressed elegantly, with a long black trench coat and a green scarf. His name was Loki, a beautiful prince from a far away land with piercing green eyes. He didn’t pay any attention to the people around him as he made his way to the doors of the ship, only stopping for a brief moment to look up at it, taking it in with cool appraisal. 

 _Doesn’t look bigger than the vanir ships,_ Loki thought, before walking through the doors, finally inside the famous Ship of Dreams.

 

Several feet away from the ship were Seth and Fabrizio. Extremelly poor men, best friends, almost brothers. They had won third class tickets to the Titanic in a game of poker just a few minutes before. The ship would sail in 5 minutes and they were on the clock.

They were carrying everything they owned in the world in a kit bag on their shoulders. They teared through the milling crowds next to the terminal, dodged piles of luggage and weaved through groups of people. Seth came to a dead stop after they bursted out onto the pier. He stared at the cast wall of the ship’s hill, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Titanic was monstrous.

Fabrizio ran back and grabbed him by the collar, and they sprinted toward the third class door, at E deck. The doors were about to close as they reached them.

“Wait!! We're passengers!”, said Seth, flushed and panting. He waved the tickets.

“Have you been through the inspection queue?”, said the Officer, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Of course!”, Seth cheerfully lied, “Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans.”, he glanced at his friend, “Both of us.”

“Right. Come aboard.”

Once the officer was out of earshot, Seth shouted “We’re the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!”


	2. Until next time... god of mischief

The mooring lines, as big around as a man’s arm, were dropped into the water. A cheer went up on the pier as seven tugs pulled the Titanic away from the quay. Seth and Fabrizio bursted through a door onto the aft well deck. They got to the rail and Seth started to yell and wave to the crowd below.

“You know somebody?” asked, Fabrizio.

“Of course not. That’s not the point.”, Sheth replied, and proceeded to say his goodbyes to the crowd.

The crow waved heartly as a black wall of metal moved past them. Impossibly tiny figures waved back from the ship’s rails as the Titanic gathered speed. The bow wave spreaded before the mighty plow of the liner's hull as it moved down the River Test toward the English Channel.

-~-~-~-~-

Loki was about to enter his luxurious room when a hand touched his shoulder. The prince turned around and found a handsome man smiling at him. The smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Forgive me, but you dropped this.”, the man said, and handed a green scarf to Loki.

Loki absently touched his neck, only then realizing that he indeed was not wearing his scarf anymore.

“Thank you, Mr…”

“Hockley. Caledon Hockley.”

“Thank you, Mr Hockley. Forgive me, but I’m a bit tired and wish to rest.”

“Oh, no problem. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. The ship’s not as big as it looks like.”

“I’m sure it isn’t. Until next time, Mr Hockley.”, said the prince, and with that he turned around and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Caledon grinned, alone in the now almost crowded corridor. “Until next time… God of Mischief.”

 

The so-called Millionaire Suite was in the Empire Style and comprised two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there was a private 50 foot promenade deck outside. Loki looked through his new paintings as a room service waiter poured champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and handed it to the prince.

There was a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They were all unknown paintings... lost works.

“I bet Odin would call these paintings a waste of money.”, he said, picking up one from Picasso. “Fascinating. Like being in a dream… There’s truth but no logic.”

The waiter looked at him with a strange expression. Probably thought Loki was crazy for talking to himself about paintings. Not that the prince cared what anyone thought of him.

A porter entered the room wheeling Loki’s private safe on a handtruck.

“Put that in the wardrobe.” said the prince, keeping an eye on the porter until the safe was in it’s place.

Loki picked up a large Degas of the dancers and set it on the dresser, near the canopy bed.

On Asgard, Loki and his brother, Thor, had personal servants to kept their rooms and clothes clean, and to help them dress in the morning. Armours were more difficult to put on than a Victorian dress. So it was no surprise when Loki’s servant, Erin, came to Earth with him.

She saw him grow and was 200 years older than him, but still looked like a 30 year old. She had stayed behind to help bring Loki’s luggage and only now entered the room. She did not see Caledon. She would’ve recognized him if she had. She was hanging the prince’s clothes when Loki came from sitting room and smiled at her.

He liked the woman a lot. She was his friend. Always there when he needed her. Not even his mother, Frigga, has been there for him all the time, but Erin had.

“It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us.”, he said, smiling and a bit sleepy.

“When I crawl between the sheets tonight, I’ll be the first.”, she said. He laughed.

He had been so alone growing up in Asgard. No friends, his family didn’t pay enough attention to him, and even his brother preferred the company of his friends. Erin had been his only friend in the palace.

The truth was that Loki has ran from Asgard to escape an arranged marriage. He haven’t met his fiancée but his father had described the man. Loki couldn’t believe they wanted to force him to marry such a cruel man.

If the youngest prince of Asgard only knew how near he was to his future husband…

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm still not sure of what to do or how to write, but I'm doing the best I can at the moment. Hope you like it.


End file.
